Kicked Out
by LaPantouflarde
Summary: Regina and Robin are both stuck in their dorm's student lounge because their respective roommates needed 'alone time'. Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or its characters.


"What the hell, Emma?!" Regina cried out when she saw the sight before her. She walked in their dorm room looking forward to going to bed but when she turned the lights on, she found Emma – half naked – on top of Neal. "Why didn't you put a sign on the door?! Or a sock?!"

Emma and Neal covered themselves up and had the audacity to look guilty. "Sorry, it kind of just… happened." Emma said sheepishly while Neal held back his laughter.

"Well," she started but she didn't know what she should say. "I'm… You and… I'm going to go. Now." She stuttered as she quickly grabbed her laptop and rushed to step out of the room because she was sure that they were starting to make out again. She slammed the door loudly so Emma and Neal knew how much of an inconvenience this was.

She didn't know whether to be annoyed or be mad or just be grateful that she didn't walk in during the actual… anyway, she trudged through the halls into the student lounge – where she hoped was empty. It was already quarter to twelve so she was surprised to see Robin Locksley lying on the couch with his arm over his eyes. He looked like he was asleep but then he suddenly sat up, startling her. "Sorry," he yawned. "I didn't mean to startle you."

She glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, this –" he motioned around the room. "– is the _student_ lounge." He gave her a lopsided grin before adding, "And _I_ am a student."

She sighed heavily and sat down on the couch farthest from where he was sitting. Robin has always irked her for some reason. She can't explain why or how but she was almost always angry at him or very short with him – he was always smug, though – so maybe that was it.

"Isn't it a bit late for you to be here?" he asked as he stood up to stretch his arms and legs.

"What? Are you the curfew police now?" she quipped as she turned her laptop on and proceeded to open her _Movies_ folder.

"Oh, come on." He walked towards the vending machine beside the couch she was on and scanned through the items. "Lighten up a bit."

"It's hard to _lighten up a bit_ when you walk in on your roommate fooling around with her boyfriend." She snapped.

"You too, huh?" he chuckled as he sat down next to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"David and Mary Margaret kicked me out of the room," he clarified. "Well, they left a sock on the doorknob but, you know, kind of the same thing."

"Well, at least you didn't walk in on them," she closed her eyes and shook her head to rid the images of Emma and Neal. "I think I'm scarred for life."

"I think _scarred_ would be an understatement." He told her as she laughed. "I would never wish that upon my worst enemy."

"Tell me about it," she scoffed.

This was weird, they were actually – kind of – being decent to one another. Of all the times she's talked to Robin, they spent most of it arguing about the simplest things. It's unfortunate that he hangs out with the same people she does – his roommate's girlfriend is Emma's half-sister _plus_, Neal was one of David's best friends – and it irks her every time they all get together because no matter what happens, the two of them end up together, alone, since both of them were the third wheel. There were times, though, that they would get into deep discussions about themselves, their parents, their lives – but she would always snap at him before he gets too close.

And it just so happens that she might also have a _little_ crush on him but who can blame her? Robin was attractive, intelligent, kind… but he was also irritating and currently invading her personal space. When did he come closer? She can now smell his all too familiar pine-y scent.

"Are you doing homework?" he asked as he leaned over to look at her laptop screen.

She smacked his shoulders lightly. "Do you mind?" she huffed. "Your head is in my way." He chuckled and leaned back on the back of the couch. "And no, I'm watching a movie until Emma and Neal come –" Robin chuckled at the word choice, "– out of the room." He was still snickering when she finished what she was saying. "You are such a child." She shook her head in annoyance.

He smirked at her and motioned towards her laptop. "What movie are we watching?"

"We?"

He acted like he didn't hear her and leaned over to look at her laptop screen again. "Oh! How about The Princess Bride? That's a good one. Or how about –"

"I don't remember inviting you to join me."

"You didn't," he gave her a smug smile and flashed those dimples she secretly adored. "I invited myself. Seems like it's the only way to get your attention these days." He added.

She tilted her head and furrowed her brows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He sighed and looked like he regretted saying it. "Nothing." He looked away and cleared his throat. "So, what movie are we watching?"

Well, it seemed like he was relentless and won't take no for an answer so she nods. "I guess we'll watch The Princess Bride."

"Brilliant!" he then cozied up really close to her, put his feet up on the coffee table in front of them, and put an arm on the backrest of the couch – his arms slightly touching her.

Regina didn't know how to react. She felt her heart beat faster and she couldn't think straight so she just played the movie and hoped that he wouldn't notice her being nervous at him being this close. As the movie played, she allowed herself to feel his warmth and just enjoy the feel of him being close to her.

Half an hour later, they were so invested in the movie that they didn't realize they were kind of cuddling – Robin's arms were around her shoulders now, and her head was resting on his shoulder – and they didn't hear Neal and Emma greet them as they came in the student lounge. It took Robin getting startled to finally notice them, causing her to get startled as well and pull away from him.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or are you two actually getting along?" Neal asked, he looked like he was in awe. "Emma, please tell me this is real life."

"I don't know, Neal." Emma said. "It seems too good to be true."

"Get your hands off me," Regina hissed as she smacked Robin in the stomach. Robin merely chuckled and did as she said without any hesitation.

"Emma!" Neal cried. "You totally jinxed it!"

Regina sighed and paused the movie before turning her laptop off. "It's about time you two finished." She scolded.

Emma smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that." She bit her bottom lip before grinning at Neal. "We thought you were going to be out late."

"Yes, well, you still should have put a sign or… anyway," she stood up and walked around the coffee table, since Robin's feet were still up, and left the lounge. Before she could go into her room, Robin's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Regina!"

She turned around and regarded him with a curious look. "What?"

"We didn't get to finish the movie." He shrugged.

"Oh, do you want a copy of the movie?" she asked.

"No, no. We can finish watching it tomorrow."

She nodded absentmindedly but then realized what he said. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes," he beamed. "After we have lunch, of course."

She stood there dumbfounded. "Lunch?"

"Tomorrow." He now had the smug grin he always wore when he caught her off guard.

"What –?" she opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She saw him smile wider and she registered what he was trying to imply. "Are you…?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you asking me out?" she couldn't help the smile forming on her lips when he let out a breathy chuckle.

"Yes."

"But…" she trailed off. She didn't know… that he, maybe, felt the same way. "I thought…"

"Come on, Regina." He moved closer to her. "I know."

He was _very _close and she couldn't think clearly. "You know what?"

"I'm not blind, you know. I see the way you look at me."

She was taken aback by what he said and didn't know how to react. Did he know? Was she too obvious? "What? Full of hate and abomination?" she stammered. She didn't even notice him walk closer until she felt his breath on her face.

He didn't say anything. He just leaned in closer and kissed her. His lips were chapped but they felt soft, and it felt good. It felt right. The kiss ended quickly, he pulled away as if he was burned. She didn't know how much she had wanted to kiss him until now. Well, she did but when he kissed her, it was like everything was clear and right and wonderful. "I'm sorry," he sighed. "I didn't mean to –"

She gave in to her feelings and yanked his shirt with her free hand and pulled him in towards her. She kissed him full on the lips. It took him a second to respond but when he did, oh boy, she didn't want it to end. One of his arms circled her waist and the other was in her hair, holding her head in place as he swiveled his head to deepen the kiss. Her hand that grabbed his shirt was now running through his hair and she wished that her other hand wasn't holding her laptop because she wanted nothing more than to pull him as close as possible.

Their kiss was interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly. They pulled away from each other and stared wide-eyed at Emma. Regina could tell that she was holding back a grin. "Uh, Neal just left." She told them.

She looked to Robin for help in explaining to Emma what she had just witnessed but he was regarding her with an affectionate gaze, and it made her want to kiss him again. "Oh." Was all Regina could say before turning to look back at Emma. "We were just –"

Emma shook her head and grinned before entering their room. "I'll see you two later."

She heard Robin let out a chuckle as Emma disappeared from their view. He moved closer to her once more and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "So, are you finally going to admit that you do, in fact, like me?"

She leaned in and gave him a quick, sweet kiss before walking into her room. "I don't know," she shrugged. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" he gave her a confused look before he bit his lower lip when he realized what she meant. It seemed like their kiss made him forget that he asked her out to lunch the next day.

"Tomorrow." She went in her room before he could say anything else. It seemed like walking in on Emma and Neal was a blessing in disguise.


End file.
